Kankuro
|-|Early to Mid Part I= |-|Late Part I= |-|Early Part II= |-|Mid Part II= |-|Fourth Shinobi World War= |-|New Era= Summary Kankuro (カンクロウ, Kankuro) is a shinobi of Sunagakure and the second eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. While initially terrified of his younger brother, Kankuro would come to believe in him and his dream to become the Kazekage like their father before them and would become one of Gaara's most loyal protectors and bodyguard. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-B, Low 7-C with his puppets | 7-C Name: Kankuro Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 14-15 in Part 1, 17-19 in Part 2 | 34 in Boruto Classification: Human, Ninja, Puppeteer, Fifth Kazekage's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon various puppets), Body Puppetry (Via chakra strings), Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to his sister, who fought Shikamaru. Should be comparable to Choji Akimichi, who can shatter a large boulder with his attacks) | City Block level, Small Town level+ with his puppets (Comparable to his sister, who defeated Curse-Mark II Tayuya. Easily defeated Sakon, who is the strongest member of the Sound Four aside from Kimimaro) | Town level (Is superior to and leads Ittan's squad, with Ittan being capable of this much power with his Earth Release) Speed: Supersonic (Should be at least as fast as Naruto in the Land of Waves Arc) | Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Sakon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Sasori) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class, Small Town Class+ with his puppets | Town Class Durability: Large Building level (Equal to Temari, comparable to other mid-level genin such as Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara) | City Block level, Small Town level+ with his puppets (Fought the Sound Four with his puppets) | Town level (Should be superior to Ittan) Stamina: Very high (Can fight in the Great ninja war without any noticeable fatigue) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His puppets Intelligence: Being one of the Fourth Kazekage's children who underwent the gruelling training of Sunagakure, Kankuro became a highly skilled and capable shinobi. Kankuro's skills improved considerably over the time-skip, becoming a jonin and later being chosen to lead the Surprise Attack Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He has shown himself to be a capable leader, having his division set up a miniature headquarters before assigning individuals to various roles. In addition, he has shown the tactical sense to call a retreat when outmatched as well as attack accordingly, and synchronise skills with his teammates for the most appropriate outcome. Kankuro is a highly talented puppeteer, indicated when Sasori, a renowned master of the Puppet Technique, complimented Kankuro's abilities. Weaknesses: Being a puppet user he is highly vulnerable to close range fighters (However, he has come up with many ways of escaping it: he's shown to act quite deceptively, switching places with his puppets using the Body Replacement Technique, also altering their appearances to resemble his, to escape close combat when an opponent gets too close, while at the same time putting his puppets in range of the enemy, allowing Kankuro to catch his foes off guard and kill them). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puppet Mastery:' Kankuro is a highly talented puppeteer, indicated when Sasori, a renowned master of the Puppet Technique, complimented Kankuro's abilities. He has great skill in both modifying and controlling puppets, and was physically strong enough to carry around two puppets on his back in Part I, though in Part II he instead uses scrolls to store them in. When initially introduced, Kankuro could only use a single puppet per time. However, he would in subsequent years hone his puppeteer skills and become a puppet master himself, capable of manoeuvring more puppets at the same time. He also displayed the ability to attach his own chakra threads to another puppeteer's, a feat that earned him Sasori's praise. Kankuro utilises what he calls the Black Secret Technique (黒秘技, Kurohigi) — a name not unlike Chiyo's White Secret Technique (白秘技, Shirohigi) and Sasori's Red Secret Technique (赤秘技, Akahigi) — the latter of which he claims has been surpassed by his own style. With each of his appearances in the major arcs, Kankuro is seen with a new puppet in his arsenal. The four puppets that have been introduced were all originally created by Sasori (the fourth actually being Sasori himself), and came into Kankuro's possession some time after Sasori left Suna. His first three puppets are destroyed by Sasori at the start of Part II. After having his puppets destroyed, he took Sasori's body and used it as a puppet after his death. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he is seen with the previously destroyed puppets, that have been repaired, plus a duplicate of the Kuroari. As puppeteers are long-range fighters who rely on their puppets in combat, Kankuro is weak against close-range combat. However, he has come up with many ways of escaping it: he's shown to act quite deceptively, switching places with his puppets using the Body Replacement Technique, also altering their appearances to resemble his, to escape close combat when an opponent gets too close, while at the same time putting his puppets in range of the enemy, allowing Kankuro to catch his foes off guard and kill them. Kankuro's puppets seem to be designed to work together to some degree, as seen when they use the Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot, where Karasu navigates an opponent into Kuroari's torso. Once trapped, Karasu separates its limbs to reveal a number of concealed weapons, which enter the slots on Kuroari's body to impale the opponent. Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot is used by Kankuro to trap more people and kill them at the same time. In the anime, Kankuro was also shown combining his puppets' attacks to make them more dangerous, as seen when they use the Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing technique, where Karasu blankets the area in a smokescreen while Kuroari fires poisoned needles at the blinded opponent. Kankuro's puppetry skills are also highly adaptable as shown through his latest puppet, Sasori — which he obtained after Sasori's death and made several modifications to in order to apply his own Black Secret Technique style. It retains the coil in its stomach cavity, flamethrower and the blades on its back, plus he installed the mechanism to use Mechanical Light Shield Block on its right arm and modified its left arm to extend. Kankuro can use the Red Secret Technique Machinery Triangles with this puppet. After he defeated Sasori in the Fourth Shinobi World War, the puppet master passed his Mother and Father puppets on to Kankuro. Somehow Kankuro managed to distinguish Chiyo's feelings through her chakra threads. Key: Chuunin Exams | Sasuke Recovery Mission | Shinobi Alliance Gallery kankuro1.gif kankuro2.gif kankuro3.gif kankuro4.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Puppeteers Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Acrobats Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users